1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a fastener with pin retention protrusions independent of the predrive positioning protrusions. The pin retention protrusions are formed on a plane which is perpendicular to the plane upon which the predrive positioning protrusions are formed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, fasteners, such as those for joining adjacent panels of sheet metal through aligned apertures, have typically located positioning protrusions in the body of the fastener. As the pin is driven, the body must flex outwardly against the constraining aperture. This configuration can result in high pin insertion forces. However, low pin insertion forces, such as less than ten pounds, are advantageous for ergonomic reasons. While insertion forces can be reduced by reducing the size of the positioning protrusions, this can result in pin dislocation from the predriven position during shipping which is not acceptable.
Fasteners in the prior art which require a twisting motion during installation are ergonomically unsound. Similarly, threaded fasteners require expensive and hazardous installation tools.